homestuckpathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
"Your mutant mind is hounded by the psychic screams of the IMMINENTLY DECEASED. Your visions foretell of the planet's looming annihilation, and yet unlike the typical sightless prophet of doom, you are gifted with VISION TWOFOLD. " : -Andrew Hussie, on Sollux Captor, Mage of Doom As a Class Type: Active Knower Active/passive counterpart: Seer Inversion: Heir Role: '''One who understands or understands through their Aspect. Game Info '''Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (Paradox Space) (Int), Knowledge (Destiny) (Int), Knowledge (Aspect) (Int), Knowledge (Popular Culture) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha) Skill Ranks per level: 6 + Int Modifier Class Features The following are Class Features of the Mage: Studied Combat: With a keen eye and calculating mind, a mage can assess the mettle of their opponent to take advantage of gaps in talent and training. At 1st level, a mage can use a move action to study a single enemy that he can see. Upon doing so, they adds 1/2 their mage level (minimum 1) as an insight bonus on melee attack rolls and as a bonus on damage rolls against the creature. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to their Intelligence modifier (minimum 1) or until they deal damage with a studied strike, whichever comes first. The bonus on damage rolls is precision damage, and is not multiplied on a critical hit. A mage can only have one target of studied combat at a time, and once a creature has become the target of an investigator’s studied combat, they cannot become the target of the same mages’s studied combat again for 24 hours unless the investigator expends one use of inspiration when taking the move action to use this ability. Mage's Inspiration: A mage is beyond knowledgeable and skilled—they also possess keen powers of observation and deduction that far surpass the abilities of others. A mage typically uses these powers to aid in their investigations, but can also use these flashes of inspiration in other situations. An investigator has the ability to augment skill checks and ability checks through his brilliant inspiration. The mage has an inspiration pool equal to 3/4 their mage level + their Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). A mage’s inspiration pool refreshes each day, typically after they gets a restful night’s sleep. As a free action, they can expend one use of inspiration from their pool to add 1d6 to the result of that check, including any on which they take 10 or 20. This choice is made after the check is rolled and before the results are revealed. A mage can only use inspiration once per check or roll. The mage can use inspiration on any Knowledge, Linguistics, or Spellcraft skill checks without expending a use of inspiration, provided they're trained in the skill. Inspiration can also be used on attack rolls and saving throws, at the cost of expending two uses of inspiration each time from the mage’s pool. In the case of saving throws, using inspiration is an immediate action rather than a free action. Unique Experience: A mage's unique interaction with their aspect grants them knowledge beyond a normal player. They receive a +2 bonus to Knowledge (aspect), this bonus increases to +4 in relation to their aspect. Studied Strike: At 3rd level, a mage can choose to make a studied strike against the target of their studied combat as a free action, upon successfully hitting their studied target with a melee attack to deal additional damage. The damage is 1d6 at 3th level, and increases by 1d6 for every 2 levels thereafter (to a maximum of 9d6 at 19th level). The damage of studied strike is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit; creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are also immune to studied strike. If the mage’s attack used a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), they may choose to have the additional damage from studied strike be nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. If the mage chose to make an attack with a lethal weapon instead deal nonlethal damage (with the usual –4 penalty), the studied strike damage may also deal nonlethal damage. The mage must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A mage cannot use studied strike against a creature with concealment. Mage Talent: Starting at fourth level, and every second level thereafter, a mage gains a Mage Talent. Mage Talents are drawn from the investigator talent list, a mage counts all mage levels as investigator levels for taking investigator talents. A mage can select any investigator talent except for those that apply to investigator or rogue class features the mage does not have. Mastered Experience: Bonuses to Knowledge: (Aspect) from Unique Experience increase to +4 and +8, +2 bonus to all knowledge checks, can make all knowledge and profession checks untrained Aspect Powers Category:Class